Disney Princess
Disney Princess (o Princesas Disney) es una franquicia propia de The Walt Disney Company. Creada por el jefe de Disney Consumer Products Andy Mooney a finales de los 90s, la franquicia se enfoca en una línea de mujeres heroínas ficticias que han aparecido en varios largometrajes de Disney. La franquicia actualmente cuenta con once mujeres protagonistas de diez diferentes películas de Walt Disney Animation Studios y una película de Pixar que son reales de nacimiento, reales por casamiento o consideradas "princesas" debido a su representación de heroísmo en su película. La mayoría de Princesas Disney no oficiales no se han unido a la franquicia ya que su marketing no es muy exitoso, la taquilla de su película no fue la deseada, o bien, son muy jóvenes. En el caso de Anna y Elsa, terminaron obteniendo su propia franquicia debido a lo exitosa que fue su película y a que por esta razón, pueden mantenerse por sí solas en una franquicia independiente. La franquicia Disney Princess original contaba con Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas y Mulán. Luego se expandió para incluir a Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida tras el éxito de sus respectivas películas. Desde el 2013, con la excepción de aquellas creadas después del Renacimiento de Disney, las princesas se muestran en outfits rediseñados y modificados (excepto Ariel) en lugar de vestir los que usan en sus propias películas. Historia A principios de los 2000, cuando Andy Mooney fue contratado por la división de productos de consumo de Disney para ayudar a combatir la caída de las ventas, nació la idea de la franquicia Disney Princess. Poco después de unirse a Disney, Mooney asistió a su primer programa Disney On Ice. Mientras esperaba en la fila, se encontró rodeado de muchachas vestidas de princesas. "Ni siquiera eran productos de Disney. Eran productos genéricos de princesa", reflexionó. Poco después de darse cuenta de la demanda, se formó la línea Disney Princess. A pesar de la publicidad limitada y sin grupos focales, los diversos artículos de Disney Princess lanzados se convirtieron en un gran éxito. Las ventas en Disney Consumer Products aumentaron de $300 millones en 2001 a $3 mil millones en 2006. Hoy en día hay más de 25,000 productos basados en la franquicia. Las princesas que aparecieron en la línea fueron elegidas de las películas clásicas de Disney. Los personajes no fueron elegidos específicamente por sus títulos reales, sino por la forma en que encajan en lo que los ejecutivos de Disney consideran "la mitología de la princesa". Mulan es un ejemplo de este concepto; ella no tiene vínculos familiares con la realeza, pero todavía está incluida en la lista de personajes. Tinker Bell y Esmeralda fueron incluidos bajo el mismo principio antes de que se decidiera que no eran adecuados para la "mitología".What’s Wrong With Cinderella? Recientemente, sin embargo, Tinker Bell ha protagonizado su propia franquicia de Disney, Disney Fairies. Otras hadas fueron creadas específicamente para la franquicia. La línea comenzó con una serie de libros de Gail Carson Levine y desde entonces ha generado juguetes, películas directas a vídeo y otros productos basados en los personajes. En un momento dado, se consideró que Jane Porter, Giselle, Anna y Elsa podrían incluirse en la alineación, pero no se concretó nada. Trasfondo de Personajes Las Princesas Disney oficiales tienen un número de cosas en común. Mientras que las no oficiales, a veces no cumplen estas "reglas" para convertirse en Princesas Disney. # El personaje es humano, o semi-humano como en el caso de Ariel y anteriormente Campanita # El personaje tiene un rol principal en una película animada de Disney o Pixar. # El personaje no ha sido introducido en una secuela. # El personaje nació de la realeza, se casó con alguien de la realeza, o cometió un acto de heroísmo. Los personajes mismos, a pesar de aparecer en películas separadas, tienen similitudes distintas. Las princesas muestran buena voluntad hacia todas las criaturas, como lo demuestra la capacidad común de comunicarse con los animales. Las princesas son conocidas por su belleza interior y exterior, además de tener hermosas voces de canto, además de Mérida, que solo canta una canción con su madre cuando es pequeña en su película. Cada princesa, excluyendo a Mérida, tiene un romance que se resuelve al final de su película debut; los homólogos masculinos conocidos como Príncipes Disney. Estas chicas carismáticas tienen una personalidad similar en sus épocas, al principio con las tres primeras (Blancanieves, Cenicienta y Aurora), sus características eran bien conocidas como soñadoras, diurnas, elegantes, amables y románticas, que sufrían las acciones causadas por otros. Mantuvieron una fuerza interior a través de la compasión, el amor, la bondad y, particularmente con Blancanieves, un fuerte sentido de resiliencia. Después de la Era del Renacimiento, estas heroínas populares se volvieron más activas que reactivas con Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas y Mulán. Se sabía que sus características eran de voluntad fuerte, aventureras, luchadoras, astutas y decididas. Además, sus objetivos se centraban más en la aventura y la libertad que en el amor, y estas chicas eran más luchadoras por sus sueños que las tres primeras. También existían en mundos que eran más conscientes de la función tradicional y cambiante de las mujeres; particularmente Ariel, con su villana asegurándole que las mujeres en la tierra deberían guardar silencio, Bella, con su villano asegurándole que "no es correcto que una mujer lea", y Mulan, con sus compañeros ensalzando rasgos masculinos además de los de esposa ideal Las últimas, Tiana y Rapunzel, están en la era moderna; Tiana, un personaje original, es mucho más realista que los demás, no quiere que la magia haga realidad un sueño sino solo con trabajo duro, mientras que Rapunzel se parece mucho más a las idealistas que a Tiana. Blancanieves, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmín, Rapunzel y Mérida nacen de la herencia real como hijas de reyes y reinas. Pocahontas puede ser considerada como de herencia real, ya que es hija de un jefe y considerada realeza nativa americana por los ingleses. Cenicienta, Bella y Tiana se convierten en realeza por matrimonio. Mulán no fue ni real por nacimiento ni por matrimonio, pero aún está incluida en la alineación debido a su alto estatus al salvar a China y recibir la gracia del Emperador. En la película Moana de 2016, Maui afirma que las princesas tienen animales acompañantes. Evidentemente, se ha demostrado que esto es una característica común entre los miembros oficiales. Miembros Miembros oficiales Blancanieves El personaje de Blancanieves se originó en 1937 a partir del cuento de hadas de los Hermanos Grimm "Schneewittchen" sobre una bella princesa alemana con una madrastra celosa. Walt Disney convirtió este clásico cuento de hadas en su primer largometraje de animación. Su verdadero amor es el Príncipe, que rompe su sueño (causada por la Reina Malvada) con el primer beso del amor. Ella se hace amiga de los siete enanitos durante su estancia en su casa de campo. A los 14 años, es la más joven de las princesas. Cenicienta La versión más conocida de Cenicienta es el cuento de hadas "Cendrillon" de Charles Perrault en 1697. En 1950, se convirtió en un largometraje animado de Walt Disney. Cenicienta Tremaine es la mayor de todas las princesas de Disney. Ella tiene 19 años de edad durante los eventos de la película. Su madrastra la convirtió en la única criada de la familia después de la muerte de su padre. Con la ayuda mágica de su Hada Madrina, ella asiste a un baile real y se encuentra con el Príncipe Azul, y eventualmente se casa con él, liberándola así de su vida de servidumbre. Cenicienta es a menudo considerada la líder de las princesas; A menudo se ponen en el centro de los tiros de grupo. Aurora Mejor conocida como la heroína del clásico animado La Bella Durmiente de 1959, que se basa muy libremente en "La Belle au Bois Dormant" de Charles Perrault. Aunque su vestimenta cambia de azul a rosa gracias a un desacuerdo entre dos de sus protectoras, Primavera y Flora, fuera de la película, se la ve con más frecuencia vestida de rosa. Ella fue maldecida al nacer para morir antes de que se pusiera el sol en su cumpleaños número 16 por la malvado hada Maléfica al pinchar su dedo en el huso de una rueca giratoria. Una de las tres hadas buenas, Primavera, fue capaz de debilitar la maldición al cambiar la muerte a un sueño profundo que solo podía ser despertado por el beso del verdadero amor. Al enamorarse del príncipe Felipe, el príncipe de un reino vecino (y desconocido para cualquiera de ellos, su prometido), fue liberada de la maldición. Aurora se muestra como una de las princesas más altas de la franquicia. Ariel La heroína de la película de 1989, basada libremente en el cuento de hadas danés "Den Lille Havfrue" de Hans Christian Andersen, y la hija del rey Tritón, gobernante del mar, Ariel es una sirena de 16 años que se enamora de un apuesto príncipe humano llamado Eric, una extensión de su fascinación por todas las cosas del mundo de la superficie. Su sueño es vivir una vida en tierra. Por lo tanto, no sorprende que su sueño le haga caer víctima de una oferta turbia de Úrsula, la Bruja del Mar, que le promete una vida de felicidad con el Príncipe Eric, siempre y cuando cumpla con las reglas descritas en el contrato vinculante firmado. Ursula la persuade de intercambiar su hermosa voz, a cambio de convertirse en humana durante tres días. Durante estos tres días, Ariel no solo debe hacer que el príncipe Eric se enamore de ella, sino que los dos deben sellar su amor con un beso. Si Ariel no puede cumplir su parte del acuerdo, debe regresar al mar para vivir sus días en la guarida de Úrsula como prisionera, uniéndose a las muchas otras "almas perdidas" que han sido víctimas del "deseo otorgado" de Úrsula por años. Sin embargo, Ariel es capaz de derrotar a Úrsula con la ayuda de Eric y gracias a su padre, ella se vuelve humana de forma permanente y se casa con Eric al final de la película. El personaje original de Hans Christian Andersen se disuelve en espuma en el mar después de que el príncipe se case con otra persona, pero a través de un acto de compasión se transforma en un espíritu del aire. El codirector Ron Clements sintió que la historia era demasiado trágica y cambió el personaje original de la heroína trágica pero esperanzadora a la valiente e ingeniosa Ariel. Bella La joven plebeya francesa de 17 años de edad, que es la heroína del clásico de animación de 1991 La Bella y la Bestia, se basa libremente en el cuento de hadas francés "La Belle et la Bête", resumido de la versión de . El nombre Bella se traduce de la palabra francesa para "belleza". En la película, ella intercambia desinteresadamente su libertad por la de su padre, en un trato con la Bestia, convirtiéndose así en su prisionera/huésped. Ella pronto aprende a ver lo bueno que se esconde detrás de su apariencia espantosa y de manera ruda y, con el tiempo, se enamora de él. Al confesar su amor al final de la película, ella rompe la maldición de la hechicera. La Bestia y sus sirvientes se restauran a sus formas humanas y Bella se convirtió en su princesa. Jasmín La princesa árabe e independiente de Agrabah, que sueña con ver lo que está más allá de su palacio y ser liberada de los constantes ataques de su padre por buscar un matrimonio real. Ella se enamora del personaje del título en Aladdín en 1992, con quien eventualmente se casa. Ella se basa libremente en la princesa Badroulbadour (en árabe بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "luna llena de lunas llenas") que aparece en la historia de "Aladdin y su lámpara maravillosa" de "Las Mil y Una Noches" de Scheherazade. Curiosamente, la historia original tuvo lugar en China y no en el Medio Oriente. Pocahontas La Pocahontas de Disney se basan libremente en la "princesa" nativa americana de la tribu Powhatan (un nombre que también lleva su padre, el jefe). Su nombre real era Matoaka, ya que Pocahontas era su apodo y significaba "Juguetón". Ella se enamora de un hombre llamado John Smith, quien la ayuda a evitar que comience una guerra entre su gente. Al final de la película, John es herido y enviado de vuelta a Londres para recibir tratamiento. Mulán Fa Mulán (o simplemente Mulan) es una heroína valiente que se hace pasar por un soldado varón para luchar en el Ejército Imperial Chino con el fin de proteger a su padre enfermo, que se habría visto obligado a ir si ella no hubiera ido en su lugar. Mulán pretende ser el hijo de su padre, Ping, que corre el riesgo de morir y deshonra si la descubren. Uniéndose a una tropa de novatos que luchan liderados por el capitán Li Shang (o simplemente Shang), "Ping" es la fuerza impulsora detrás del dramático cambio de la tropa en soldados respetables. "Ping" es admirado por todos hasta que "él" se lesiona durante la batalla y requiere atención médica, lo que resulta en la revelación de "su" secreto. Ya que "Ping" había salvado la vida de Shang, Shang paga su deuda y salva la vida de Mulan. Ya no está permitida en el Ejército Imperial, Mulán es deshonrada y derrota al líder del ejército Huno Shan Yu. El emperador chino elogia a Mulan, reconociéndola como una heroína por salvar a China y por honrar a su familia. Mulan es bienvenida de nuevo en su hogar con amorosos brazos abiertos. Shang llega a la casa de Mulan poco después de su regreso, y los sentimientos de ambos se hacen saber. El personaje de Mulan se basa libremente en la heroína del conocido poema chino antiguo "La balada de Mulan" (木蘭詩). Ella es la única princesa de Disney que no es real ni de sangre ni de matrimonio. Sin embargo, se le ha otorgado el honor de ser una princesa de Disney oficial por su popularidad y por lo que representa. La película es elogiada por su autenticidad cultural y sus mensajes prevalecientes, incluidos la familia, el amor, el coraje y, en particular, el empoderamiento y la igualdad de derechos de las mujeres. Tiana En parte inspirada por la novela de E.D. Baker de 2002, The Frog Princess, y el cuento original "The Frog Prince", Tiana es la heroína de la película animada de 2009 The Princess and the Frog, y es la primera princesa afroamericana. Ella sueña con abrir su propio restaurante a través del trabajo duro. Al besar al Príncipe Naveen en forma de rana, se convierte en una rana porque lo besó por ganancia material, no por amor, y la magia solo puede ser quebrada por una princesa, por lo que se ven obligados a emprender un viaje para encontrar una manera de deshacer la magia. Eventualmente, se encuentra enamorada del príncipe guapo pero mimado, y de buena gana abandona sus deseos personales de estar con él. Al casarse con el príncipe, Tiana se convierte en una verdadera princesa, y con su amor, rompe el hechizo con un beso. Finalmente abren su propio restaurante al final de la película. Tiana se convirtió oficialmente en miembro de la alineación de Disney Princess el 14 de Marzo de 2010, en el New York Palace Hotel en Manhattan, Nueva York. Ella es la única princesa cuya historia se inspiró en un cuento de hadas original, una novela y una persona de la vida real. Rapunzel La heroína de la película animada Enredados se basa libremente en el personaje del título alemán del cuento de hadas de los Hermanos Grimm "Rapunzel". Su largo cabello, que se dice que mide 70 pies de largo, no solo tiene poderes curativos mágicos sino que también puede usarse como un arma. Dado el poder de una mágica flor dorada, Madre Gothel la secuestra de niña para usarla para mantenerse joven. 18 años después, Rapunzel se escapa de su torre con un ladrón, Flynn Rider, y emprende su propio viaje para encontrar las linternas voladoras que flotan en el cielo cada año en su cumpleaños. Para liberarla de las garras de Gothel, Flynn le corta el pelo, destruyendo así su poder, y es devuelta a su familia. Rapunzel fue "oficialmente bienvenida" en el Disney Princess Royal Court durante un evento promocional en el Palacio de Kensington en Londres el 2 de octubre de 2011. Curiosamente, a pesar de que el cabello largo y dorado de Rapunzel está cortado en la película, cambia de rubia a marrón. La imagen rediseñada lo muestra completamente restaurada de nuevo a rubio, aunque algo más corto que su longitud original de 70 pies. Mérida Mérida es la hija de 16 años de la reina Elinor, quien gobierna el reino junto con su esposo, el rey Fergus. Las expectativas de la reina Elinor y las demandas de su hija hacen que Mérida vea a Elinor como fría, insensible y distante, causando fricción entre las dos. A pesar del deseo de Elinor de ver a Mérida como una verdadera dama real, Mérida es una chica impetuosa con cabello salvaje y rebelde y un deseo apasionado de tomar el control de su propio destino. Mérida ha perfeccionado su habilidad con el arco y es la arquera más hábil de su reino. Ella también está bien entrenada en la lucha con espadas y es una experta jinete, cabalgando salvajemente por el campo en su caballo, Angus. Ella es la segunda princesa de una película de Pixar (la primera es la princesa Atta de Bichos: Una Aventura en Miniatura), la primera princesa original de la línea que no está inspirada en la literatura (Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta, etc.) o en la vida real. (Pocahontas, Mulan), y la primero sin un interés amoroso. También nunca canta una canción importante, rompiendo así la formación tradicional, aunque de niña, cantó un pequeño verso de una canción en gaélico con su madre. Mérida se unió oficialmente a la corte de las Princesas de Disney el 11 de mayo de 2013, en el Castillo de Cenicienta de Walt Disney World. Moana Personajes invitados Otros personajes de Disney han tenido apariciones de invitados junto a las once princesas en varios productos de Disney Princess. * Disney Princess Dolls: ** Disney Store Classic Dolls: Se incluyó a Tinker Bell y Esmeralda. ** Assorted Dolls: Se incluyó a Alicia, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Melody y Moana * Disney Princess Fashion Figures: Se incluyó a Minnie Mouse, Tinker Bell, Anna y Elsa. * Disney Princess Lego Sets: Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Princess Collection 2: Se incluyó a Lady Marian, Nala y Megara. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream: Se incluyeron segmentos Sing along de Minnie Mouse, Megara y Ting-Ting, Su y Mei. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party: Se incluyeron segmentos Sing along de Alicia, Lady Marian y Melody. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly Princess: Se incluyeron segmentos de Alicia y Melody. ** Disney Princess: "It's Not Just Make Believe": Se incluyó a Alicia y Melody. * The Glow (Sarah Geronimo): Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Disney Princess Magazines: Alicia, Esmeralda, Jane Porter, Anna y Elsa aparecieron en revistas, y en el caso de Jane, Anna y Elsa fueron presentadas como nuevas princesas de la franquicia. * Once Upon a Princess: Volumen 1: Se incluyó un segmento de Esmeralda. * My Princess Collection (colección de libros): Se incluyó a Alicia, Dot, Jessie y Kida. * Disney Princess Puzzle: Se incluyó a Minnie Mouse. * Disney Princess: Journey to London: Se incluyó a Megara y Esmeralda. * Disney Junior's Once Upon a Princess: Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Dream Big, Princess: Se incluyó a Anna, Elsa, Moana y Elena en algunos comerciales junto a la línea oficial. Princesas no oficiales Heroínas Disney y verdaderas princesas que no son parte de la franquicia pero son princesas/heroínas en sus respectivas películas. Estos personajes han aparecido en algunos productos oficiales de Disney Princess. * Minnie MouseDisney Princess Fashion FiguresDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs - Once Upon a DreamDisney Princess Puzzle * Alicia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.Disney Princess DollsDisney Princess: "It's Not Just Make Believe" Music VideoDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea PartyDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly PrincessDisney Princess MagazineDisney's Princess Storybook Collection: Love and Friendship Stories * Wendy Darling de Peter Pan. * Tinker Bell de Peter Pan. * Lady Marian de ''Robin Hood''.Princess Collection 2 *Princes Elena de The Black Cauldron. * Princesa Leia de la franquicia de Star Wars. * Princesas Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Andrina y Arista de La Sirenita. * Reina Nala de El Rey León. * Esmeralda de El Jorobado de Notre Dame..Once Upon a Princess: Volume 1Disney Princess: Journey to London * Megara de Hércules. * Reina Atta de Bichos: Una Aventura en Miniatura. * Princesa Dot de Bichos: Una Aventura en Miniatura. * Jane Porter de Tarzán. * Jessie de Toy Story 2. * Kiara de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Princesa Melody de La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar. * Emperatriz Kida de Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido. * Kairi de la [[saga de Kingdom Hearts|saga de Kingdom Hearts]].'' * Ting-Ting, Su y Mei de ''Mulán 2. * Kilala Reno de Kilala Princess. * Giselle de Enchanted. * Presidenta Vanellope von Schweetz de Wreck-It Ralph. * Sofía de Sofia the First. * Princesa Anna de Frozen.LEGO Disney Princess''The Glow'' (Sarah Geronimo)Disney Junior's Once Upon a PrincessDream Big, Princess commercial series * Reina Elsa de Frozen. * Princesa Elena de Elena de Avalor. * Jefa Moana de Moana. Personajes invitados Otros personajes de Disney han tenido apariciones de invitados junto a las once princesas en varios productos de Disney Princess. * Disney Princess Dolls: ** Disney Store Classic Dolls: Se incluyó a Tinker Bell y Esmeralda. ** Assorted Dolls: Se incluyó a Alicia, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Melody y Moana * Disney Princess Fashion Figures: Se incluyó a Minnie Mouse, Tinker Bell, Anna y Elsa. * Disney Princess Lego Sets: Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Princess Collection 2: Se incluyó a Lady Marian, Nala y Megara. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream: Se incluyeron segmentos Sing along de Minnie Mouse, Megara y Ting-Ting, Su y Mei. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party: Se incluyeron segmentos Sing along de Alicia, Lady Marian y Melody. * Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly Princess: Se incluyeron segmentos de Alicia y Melody. ** Disney Princess: "It's Not Just Make Believe": Se incluyó a Alicia y Melody. * The Glow (Sarah Geronimo): Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Disney Princess Magazines: Alicia, Esmeralda, Jane Porter, Anna y Elsa aparecieron en revistas, y en el caso de Jane, Anna y Elsa fueron presentadas como nuevas princesas de la franquicia. * Once Upon a Princess: Volumen 1: Se incluyó un segmento de Esmeralda. * My Princess Collection (colección de libros): Se incluyó a Alicia, Dot, Jessie y Kida. * Disney Princess Puzzle: Se incluyó a Minnie Mouse. * Disney Princess: Journey to London: Se incluyó a Megara y Esmeralda. * Disney Junior's Once Upon a Princess: Se incluyó a Anna y Elsa. * Dream Big, Princess: Se incluyó a Anna, Elsa, Moana y Elena en algunos comerciales junto a la línea oficial. Princesas no oficiales Heroínas Disney y verdaderas princesas que no son parte de la franquicia pero son princesas/heroínas en sus respectivas películas. Estos personajes han aparecido en algunos productos oficiales de Disney Princess. * Minnie MouseDisney Princess Fashion FiguresDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs - Once Upon a DreamDisney Princess Puzzle * Alicia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.Disney Princess DollsDisney Princess: "It's Not Just Make Believe" Music VideoDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea PartyDisney Princess Sing-Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly PrincessDisney Princess MagazineDisney's Princess Storybook Collection: Love and Friendship Stories * Wendy Darling de Peter Pan. * Tinker Bell de Peter Pan. * Lady Marian de ''Robin Hood''.Princess Collection 2 *Princes Elena de The Black Cauldron. * Princesa Leia de la franquicia de Star Wars. * Princesas Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Andrina y Arista de La Sirenita. * Reina Nala de El Rey León. * Esmeralda de El Jorobado de Notre Dame..Once Upon a Princess: Volume 1Disney Princess: Journey to London * Megara de Hércules. * Reina Atta de Bichos: Una Aventura en Miniatura. * Princesa Dot de Bichos: Una Aventura en Miniatura. * Jane Porter de Tarzán. * Jessie de Toy Story 2. * Kiara de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Princesa Melody de La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar. * Emperatriz Kida de Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido. * Kairi de la [[saga de Kingdom Hearts|saga de Kingdom Hearts]].'' * Ting-Ting, Su y Mei de ''Mulán 2. * Kilala Reno de Kilala Princess. * Giselle de Enchanted. * Presidenta Vanellope von Schweetz de Wreck-It Ralph. * Sofía de Sofia the First. * Princesa Anna de Frozen.LEGO Disney Princess''The Glow'' (Sarah Geronimo)Disney Junior's Once Upon a PrincessDream Big, Princess commercial series * Reina Elsa de Frozen. * Princesa Elena de Elena de Avalor. * Jefa Moana de Moana. Sub-franquicias Royal Toddlers Esta línea incluye a las Princesas Disney reimaginadas como niñas pequeñas. Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588238-346-500.jpg|Blancanieves Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588247-376-500.jpg|Cenicienta Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588243-346-500.jpg|Aurora Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588236-346-500.jpg|Ariel Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588245-346-500.jpg|Bella Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588246-341-500.jpg|Jasmín B92d04b4a6f4847fb3b637bcd72fa993-d52938h.jpg|Pocahontas Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588248-323-500.jpg|Mulán Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588241-346-500.jpg|Tiana Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588237-335-500.jpg|Rapunzel Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588242-321-500.jpg|Mérida Palace Pets En Julio de 2013, las Princesas recibieron una franquicia spin-off llamada Palace Pets. Actualmente 10 de las 11 Princesas tienen más de dos Palace Pets. Palace_Pets_-_Berry.png|Berry (Blancanieves) Palace_Pets_-_Sweetie.png|Sweetie (Blancanieves) Palace_Pets_-_Muffin.png|Muffin (Blancanieves) Palace_Pets_-_Honeycake.png|Honeycake (Blancanieves) PP_-_Thistleblossom.png|Thistleblossom (Blancanieves) Palace_Pets_-_Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin (Cenicienta) Palace_Pets_-_Bibbidy.png|Bibbidy (Cenicienta) Palace_Pets_-_Slipper.png|Slipper (Cenicienta) Palace_Pets_-_Brie.png|Brie (Cenicienta) Palace_Pets_-_Beauty.png|Beauty/Dreamy (Aurora) Palace_Pets_-_Bloom.png|Bloom (Aurora) Palace_Pets_-_Nuzzles.png|Nuzzles (Aurora) Palace_Pets_-_Fern.png|Fern (Aurora) Palace_Pets_-_Macaron.png|Macaron (Aurora) Palace_Pets_-_Treasure.png|Treasure (Ariel) Palace_Pets_-_Seashell.png|Seashell (Ariel) Palace_Pets_-_Matey.png|Matey (Ariel) Palace_Pets_-_Teacup.png|Teacup (Bella) Palace_Pets_-_Petit.png|Petit/Petite (Bella) Palace_Pets_-_Rouge.png|Rouge (Bella) Palace_Pets_-_Sultan.png|Sultan (Jasmín) Palace_Pets_-_Lapis.png|Lapis (Jasmín) Palace_Pets_-_Taj.png|Taj (Jasmín) Nyle_(Jasmine).png|Nyle (Jasmín) PP_-_Stripes.png|Stripes (Jasmín) Palace_Pets_-_Windflower.png|Windflower (Pocahontas) Palace_Pets_-_Pounce.png|Pounce (Pocahontas) Palace_Pets_-_Blossom.png|Blossom (Mulán) Palace_Pets_-_Lychee.png|Lychee (Mulán) Plumdrop_(Mulan).png|Plumdrop (Mulán) PP_-_Snowpaws.png|Snowpaws (Mulán) Palace_Pets_-_Lily.png|Lily (Tiana) Palace_Pets_-_Bayou.png|Bayou (Tiana) PP_-_Birdadette.png|Birdadette (Tiana) Palace_Pets_-_Blondie.png|Blondie (Rapunzel) Palace_Pets_-_Summer.png|Summer (Rapunzel) Palace_Pets_-_Meadow.png|Meadow (Rapunzel) Palace_Pets_-_Daisy.png|Daisy (Rapunzel) Palace_Pets_-_Gleam.png|Gleam (Rapunzel) Palace_Pets_-_Sundrop.png|Sundrop (Rapunzel) Truffles_(Rapunzel).png|Truffles (Rapunzel) Otras apariciones Kingdom Hearts En los videojuegos, cinco de las princesas oficiales son parte de las Siete Princesas del Corazón (セブンプリンセス Sebun Purinsesu), un grupo de damas con corazones de pura Luz, para combatir a la Oscuridad, y que fueron creadas por la Llave Espada para dividirlas en siete piezas de luz y trece de oscuridad. Obtienen ese nombre, ya que pueden acceder a la Puerta de la Oscuridad cuando se unen, y quien los reúna obtendrá el poder de gobernar los mundos. Los miembros en esta asociación son: * Kairi * Alicia * Blancanieves * Cenicienta * [[Aurora|'Aurora']] * Bella * Jasmín Notablemente, otras dos Princesas Disney, Ariel y Mulan, aparecen también, pero no son Princesas del Corazón. En cambio, sirven como miembros del partido que luchan junto a Sora en su viaje para salvar los mundos. En Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, se reveló que existe otra generación de Princesas del corazón, y se desarrollará en ''Kingdom Hearts III''. Conocidas como las "Nuevas Siete Corazones de la Luz", estas doncellas de corazón puro están compuestas por los miembros más recientes de la franquicia de las Princesa Disney. Kairi es el único miembro del grupo original que formará parte de las nuevas siete luces. Anna, Elsa y Rapunzel también serán candidatos potenciales; Lamentablemente se convertirán en objetivos para la Organización XIII en el proceso. Kilala Princess En la serie de manga, aparecen seis de las princesas oficiales, cada una con el poder de traer paz al mundo. Después de que su mejor amiga, Erica, sea secuestrada, Kilala usa el poder de la Tiara Mágica para abrir la Puerta de los Sueños con el fin de encontrarla, interactuar con cada una de las princesas y recibir una gema de cada una de ellas para alimentar la Tiara durante este tiempo. Utilizando las seis gemas que había recogido, Kilala logra liberar a los ciudadanos de Paradiso del control de Valdou, ganando la gema final cuando acepta que ella es la séptima princesa y elige convertirse en una a su manera. Las siete princesas aparecen de la siguiente manera: * Blancanieves * Ariel * Aurora * Cenicienta * Jasmín * Bella * Kilala Reno Parques Disney Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party A partir del 22 de Enero de 2007, Magic Kingdom en Walt Disney World organizó su evento más nuevo de boletos (admisión por separado), "Disney's Pirate and Princess Party", que pasó a llamarse "Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party" en 2008. El evento combina los la serie de películas y atracciones del "Piratas del Caribe" y la línea de la Princesa de Disney, y el como piratas y la realeza se fomenta. Los visitantes pueden reunirse y saludarse con los personajes de ambas franquicias, así como con los otros personajes clásicos vestidos como bucaneros y miembros de la realeza, y participar en diversas actividades. Otras características incluyen el "Disney's Enchanted Adventures Parade" y los fuegos artificiales "''Magic, Music and Mayhem''". Debido a que el evento se ha vuelto tan popular, los eventos de Piratas y Princesas se han convertido en un elemento básico anual con fechas de agosto y septiembre de 2007 y de enero a junio de 2008. Galería Curiosidades *Para 2018, hay un total de once películas de princesas, incluyendo nueve Princesas (seis por nacimiento, tres por casamiento), una heroína y una que es hija de jefe. *Una de las reglas tácitas de la franquicia es que ninguna de las Princesas hace contacto visual en ninguna mercancía oficial, manteniendo sus "mitologías" separadas. Las Princesas de Disney fueron diseñadas para que todas las Princesas no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de las demás. **Roy E. Disney estaba en contra de la creación de la franquicia de Princesas Disney, como dijo, "Cenicienta y Blancanieves nunca podrían verse juntas porque sus historias tienen lugar en diferentes momentos y lugares." **Contra la estrategia de marketing de la franquicia, las princesas, junto con Vanellope, Anna, Elsa y Moana, estas interactúan entre sí por primera vez en Ralph Breaks the Internet. ***La razón para incluir a Elsa, Anna y Moana en la variación de la alineación en esta película se debió a que los realizadores reconocieron a las princesas no oficiales como personajes princesas que tienen la asociación más fuerte con la franquicia, además de compartir la conexión de ser de Walt Disney Animation con Vanellope. *De las once princesas, siete de ellas han usado la magia activamente en otras o en sus alrededores: Cenicienta y Aurora con varitas, Ariel con el tridente de su padre, Bella con el espejo encantado, Jasmín con alfombra, Rapunzel con su cabello y Mérida con el panecillo hechizado. *Mérida es única entre las princesas de Disney, no solo por ser de una película de Pixar, sino también por que no es de la vida real o la literatura, y no tiene un interés amoroso. Sin embargo, se debe tener en cuenta que el Joven MacGuffin estaba destinado a ser el Príncipe de Mérida durante la producción, antes de que finalmente se decidiera que seguiría siendo soltera. También es la primera princesa en mostrar un acento real. *Pocahontas es la primera princesa de Disney con dos intereses amorosos con John Smith y John Rolfe. Sin embargo, es la única princesa de Disney que no termina con su príncipe original y se enamora de John Rolfe (con quien se casó en la vida real) en la secuela. A pesar de eso, comúnmente se comercializa con John Smith. *Alternativamente, las Princesas pueden caer en tres categorías basadas en sus épocas: **Era de Walt (Edad de Oro) (1937-1966): Blancanieves, Cenicienta y Aurora **Renacimiento (1989-1999): Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas y Mulán **Revival (2009 - presente): Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida *Cada Princesa tiene un color característico basado en el color de sus vestuarios: **Blancanieves: rojo **Cenicienta: azul (a pesar que su vestido sea plata en la película) **Aurora: rosa oscuro/azul **Ariel: verde/rosa **Bella: amarillo **Jasmín: celeste **Pocahontas: naranja **Mulán: rosa claro/verde lima **Tiana: verde claro (a veces azul) **Rapunzel: violeta **Mérida: azul cerceta. *Así mismo, cada Princesa está representada por uno o más objetos: **Blancanieves – manzana roja **Cenicienta – zapatilla de cristal, calabaza **Aurora – tiara dorada, huso, rueca, rosa rosa **Ariel – cachivache, conchas, tridente **Bella – libro, rosa roja, espejo **Jasmín – la lámpara mágica, alfombra voladora **Pocahontas – collar de su madre, pluma, compás **Mulán - flor de durazno, espada **Tiana – flor de lirio, caldero de gumbo **Rapunzel – insignia de sol, linternas, pincel, la flor dorada **Mérida – arco/flecha, fuegos, pendiente de oso *Mulan y Tiana son las únicas princesas que matan al antagonista principal en sus películas. Mulan realmente ha matado a más personas que cualquier otro personaje de Walt Disney, después de haber enterrado a todo un ejército huno en una avalancha de nieve de la que pocos escaparon y sobrevivieron. *En Japón, solo siete de las doce princesas son consideradas oficiales (Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmín y Rapunzel) y las princesas excluidas rara vez aparecen en la mercancía local y en material promocional. *Las primeras ocho Princesas fueron representadas una vez como elementos en una tabla periódica en una tienda de dulces en Downtown Disney en Orlando, Florida. **Blancanieves: S - sulfuro **Cenicienta: C - carbono **Aurora: Au - oro **Ariel: Ai - ficticio **Bella: B - boro **Jasmín: J - jodio, antiguo nombre de iodo **Pocahontas: P - fósforo **Mulan: MI: ficticio *Rapunzel fue la primera princesa de la franquicia en ser animada por computadora, en lugar de dibujarse a mano tradicionalmente. Sin embargo, ella (al igual que la otra Princesa animada por computadora, Mérida) tiene un rediseño dibujado a mano cuando aparece con las otras Princesas en mercancía o fotos. *Varias de las princesas de Disney están animadas por la misma persona. Marc Davis animó a Blancanieves, Cenicienta y Aurora, Glen Keane animó a Ariel, Pocahontas y Rapunzel, y Mark Henn animó a Bella, Jasmín, Mulán y Tiana. *Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida son las únicas princesas que han cambiado de título en su película con respecto a sus títulos previstos. Tiana originalmente era La princesa Rana, Rapunzel simplemente se llamaba Rapunzel y Mérida era El oso y el arco. *Las primeras seis Princesas tienen lanzamientos caseros en forma de "Bóveda de Disney" solo ediciones de tiempo limitado. *Hay siete princesas caucásicas: Blancanieves y Rapunzel (alemanas); Cenicienta, Aurora y Bella (francesas); Ariel (danesa); y Mérida (escocesa). Las cuatro princesas de Disney no caucásicas son Jasmín (árabe), Pocahontas (nativo americana), Mulan (china) y Tiana (afroamericana). *Tiana es la primera Princesa de Disney en tener una coronación pública ya que todas las Princesas hasta Mulan ya estaban en la alineación cuando la franquicia se lanzó por primera vez a principios de la década de 2000. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' fue la única película de la franquicia que ganó un Oscar honorífico. Brave ganó un Oscar como mejor largometraje de animación del año. La Sirenita, La Bella y la Bestia, Aladdín y Pocahontas ganaron dos Oscars (Mejor banda sonora, Mejor canción original). Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, Mulán, The Princess and the Frog y Enredados fueron nominadas para un premio. *Mérida y Mulan son las únicas princesas que empuñan un arma real en su forma de comercialización. La sartén de Rapunzel también se muestra en la mercancía, pero no cuenta como un arma "real". *Cenicienta, Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida se muestran como niñas en sus películas originales. Ariel se muestra como una niña en su película de precuela, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Con la excepción de Pocahontas, todas las princesas clásicas aparecieron en la línea de pins Disney Princess Premiere Birthstone de los parques de Disney. Tinker Bell, Alicia, Esmeralda, Megara y Jane Porter también hicieron apariciones, a pesar de no ser princesas oficiales. *De las once princesas solo Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Ariel, Tiana y Mérida, hablan/cantan la última línea de su respectiva película. *Ariel es la única princesa de Disney que no nace humana, pero finalmente se convierte en humana. *Pocahontas es la única princesa cuyo artwork oficial no ha cambiado. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, se le mostró con su vestido londinense de ''Viaje a un Nuevo Mundo''. *De las 11 princesas en la alineación, solo cinco se casan en sus películas: Cenicienta, Ariel, Jasmín, Tiana y Rapunzel. Jasmine se casó en la secuela Aladdín y el Rey de los Ladrones, y Rapunzel es la única princesa que se casó en el corto Tangled Ever After. Mulan casi se casa en la secuela Mulan II con un príncipe de un reino vecino por razones políticas, pero Mushu interfiere y detiene el matrimonio. *Pocahontas y Mérida son las únicas princesas de Disney que se retiran en los espectáculos de Disney on Ice. *Cenicienta, Aurora y Bella son hasta ahora las únicas princesas que han reimaginado sus películas originales en acción real, aunque la película de Aurora fue reimaginada para enfocarse en el punto de vista de Maléfica. Se confirma que Mulán, Ariel y Jasmín tienen un remake de acción real de sus respectivas películas en progreso. *Aurora es la única princesa rubia verdadera. Rapunzel es una rubia por la magia del sol, pero es una morena natural por su genética, mientras que Cenicienta es una rubia fresa. *De las once princesas, Blancanieves y Cenicienta son las únicas princesa huérfanas, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín y Pocahontas son las únicas que tienen solo a sus padres vivos, y Tiana es la única que tiene a su madre viva y la primera en tener solo a su padre muerto. Rapunzel, Mulán, Mérida y Aurora tiene a ambos padres vivos. *En sus rediseños, están diseñadas para parecer aproximadamente de la misma edad y altura. *Aunque la mayoría de las princesas han sido una damisela en apuros, Ariel es la primera Princesa de Disney en desempeñar un papel de heroína, salvando a Eric de ahogarse. *Fa Mulán es la única Princesa Disney en tener un apellido conocido. *Aurora y Mulán son las únicas princesas de Disney con un alias (Aurora como "Rosa" y Mulán como "Ping"). Aunque en el caso de Aurora, ella pensó que Rosa era su nombre real hasta que se le informó de su verdadera identidad. *Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Bella, Pocahontas, Mulán y Rapunzel mantiene sus nombres de sus historias originales. .]] *Las Princesas de Disney, han aparecido en la serie de ABC, ''Once Upon a Time, con la serie centrada en Emma Swan, la hija de Blancanieves que tiene que romper una maldición. Los estudios ABC son propiedad de Disney y, por lo tanto, tienen derechos sobre las Princesas. Blancanieves, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Mulán, Tiana y Mérida han aparecido en el programa. La serie también ha presentado dos versiones diferentes de Cenicienta y Rapunzel. **Pocahontas es la única Princesa que no aparece en la serie, ni en su spin-off. **Alicia, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Lady Marian, Anna, Elsa y Megara son las únicas princesas no oficiales que aparecen en el programa. *Solo cuatro de las once princesas (Jasmín, Mulan, Rapunzel y Mérida) han aparecido como personajes jugables en Disney INFINITY. Anna y Elsa también son personajes jugables, pero no son vistos como miembros oficiales de las Princesas de Disney. *En Sofia the First, Pocahontas es la única Princesa que no apareció en la serie. Ver también *Príncipes Disney *Hadas Disney *Palace Pets Referencias Enlaces externos * * **Disney Princess UK **Disney Princess Australia **Disney Princess Germany **Disney Princess Japan * *Disney Princess en Facebook ar:أميرات ديزني de:Disney Prinzessinnen en:Disney Princess fr:Princesses Disney it:Disney Princess nl:Disney Princess no:Disney Prinsesse pt-br:Disney Princesa ro:Disney Princess ru:Принцессы Disney tr:Disney Prensesleri zh:迪士尼公主 Categoría:Franquicias Disney Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Franquicias Categoría:Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Palace Pets Categoría:Artículos Destacados